White Diamond 1?
by Bluelily
Summary: Revenge on all who casted you down, but love was never apart of the equation.


White Diamond By: Bluelily  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all the character associated with the show are not mine. They are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kondosha, Inc., and any other companies that are affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
Authors Notes: This story is graphic in details of violence and may have to be rated PG-13. It is a romantic tale with a twist, told in the viewpoint of a third person at times. So, if there are any graphic death scenes or mass violence read this first (Authors Notes) before you start to read. Be fare warned! Read and enjoy.  
  
Revised February 22, 2003: Due to unseen errors in the story, a portion of it had to be taken out or parts had to be added. Because of this, the next chapter will be delayed about a month or less. So, if you want me to work on it, review or e-mail me, soon. During this period, all other stories by me will be revised or on long be available online. That is all for now. ------ Bluelily  
  
Prologue  
  
Planet: Nemesis Date: Second Coming of Blood Time: Twenty-Two Years after Crystal Tokyo is Reborn  
  
"It took you two months find one white orb, now you come begging for a second chance. You have to be kidding me, Emerald. It's time to face your chooses and take this punishment bravely. And, it will be a painful experience. So, just get up off you knees and get out of my sight this instant." Looking up from the defeated woman at his feet, as she walked away in shame, he smiled a little. How many times would it take Emerald to realize that she is a failure?  
  
For the last six months, he fought to regain what he had lost so long ago, his kingdom. Fighting the people of Nemesis with a powerful army that they could never have matched was a force he hoped to destroy Crystal Tokyo with. Thanks to his quick thinking he stopped the King from contacting the Earth. They soon fall in two and half days, rebellion and dead threats come afterward. He captured all his enemies who were tortured in the streets or were tortured for his own sick pleasure in front of him. No longer was the loving prince of the past, but a bloodthirsty king. Who had yet to fully have revenge?  
  
His attention was drawn to an angel that sat on the steps that lead to his throne. She seemed sad, lonely, and confused, never really feeling like smiling. Her head come up from looking at her now dirty dress; the floor was always so dirty like no one wished to come in the dark room at all. She came into contact with his eyes; she turned her head before he saw her face.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, he walked over to her, and kneeled down to look directly into her eyes. She looked away to afraid to look at him. Taking his finger so slowly, he lifted it to her chin and directed her face toward him. Fear came over her, she trying to back away, but moved closer and wrapped his arm behind her waist. This pushed her closer to his body, causing her to freeze against him.  
  
In her blue eyes, awoke a deep seeded emotion that she pushed aside. Fighting all this time for her freedom, she always stayed away form him, because of situations like this.  
  
"Don't you ever look away from me; I never intend to hurt you. Everything, I do is for your safety and the future of my kingdom. If, you ever disappoint me like Emerald I have to punish you with no special treatment. Do you understand me?" His lips moved, but she her attention was on her problems. Her head nodded so that he would leave her alone.  
  
Taking her warm hand into his pale, cold hands, he felt them. "How long has it been since we last touched? Never." Her eyes fell upon his lips; thoughts of kissing him crossed her mind. How would it feel to be kissed by him? To answer this question she had to test it.  
  
He moved his hand moved from her chin to her neck. Soft and smooth as any silk fabric he had ever felt before. In the middle of his quest he saw her upon the battlefield; he took her in and protected her. Only one other person had captured his heart like she had. As he caressed her skin with his cold hands, she tried to move away, but he only bought her closer to him. "You still have much to learn. And, I have much to teach you about life, but for now you will not speak at all. If, you do I will have to punish you."  
  
Tears started to stream down her eyes, as he spoke to her with anger in his voice. She never did anything to make him made and why would she start. "Tears will not be falling from your face ever again, because you will never be unhappy again." He brushed a soft kiss on to her cheek and smiled at her reaction. "And, that won't be the last."  
  
Moving away, he walked over to his throne and retrieved his wine glass.  
  
As he drink from his cup with a unknown thirst, her eyes fall upon that light that shined from the only window in the cold, dark room. Her heart began to pound as the light got brighter and brighter; she got up from her position and ran to the window to see the brilliant planet shine. Her eyes longed to see the surface with was said to hold many secrets.  
  
Finished with the drink Diamond looked around to the steps to see that his angel was gone, he turned to the window. His eyes turned a blood red, that light was to much for his eyes, and the fact that she was smiling so hard don't eases his mind at all.  
  
In the middle of her daydreams she heads the footsteps of someone behind her and she turned to see an angry king.  
  
He was her only friend and her only communication with anyone in the castle. No matter how sweet he seemed he had a dark side, which she found out the hard way, one night.   
  
Flashback  
  
One night she followed him into a room that was lighted only a little torch. On the floor, there lay the body of a half mutt led man; His golden hair looked as though it had been cut with a razor. She could hardly see his face, as she looked through the dark doorway. The way the man moved he seemed y frustrated at the king, who must have done the horrible thing to him.  
  
Diamond's glass of wine moved to his lips in a slow motion then to his side. He walked toward a heavyset man with big arms; something struggled to get away form him. She soon saw that it was a young petite lady with long black wavy hair, as she shook her head she caught a flash of her peach colored eye. Her eyes were tear stained and red from crying for this man it seemed.  
  
Taking one of her straps of her dirty white dress, the king ripping it off of her shoulder, exposing her soft peach colored skin with was dirty as well. The lady screamed as his ice cold hands touched her warm skin, leaving a red mark behind. He smiled at her discomfort and set out to touch her face with his hand. Leaving behind a mark that defiled her beauty, making her look alike a hag almost, but the wound vanished, after a while. Taking her chin in her hand he forced her to look at him.  
  
Licking his lips of the wine, Diamond moved closer to the lady and licked her cheeks. She struggled to get away form his grip, only causing him to move closer and touch her more. He soon stop for some reason and backed away. Spitting out her taste over and over again, she tasted like that of a rotten fruit.  
  
"Someone else has tasted you, who ever it is will pay with their lives." Looking at her, something seems wrong with the picture." Who has tasted of your sweet nectar? Tell me now or watch your husband die." He walked over to the chained man on the wall. He twisted his wrist and a silver sword appeared in it, laying the sharp end to his neck, he pressed slowly into the flesh.  
  
The lady watched as her husband struggled not to move, her heart bleed for him. "I will tell you, but promise me this, you will not harm my lover. "Tears of pain covered her cheeks and soaked into her dress.  
  
The unexpected news shocked him, "A noble lady such as you have let another man hold you then your husband. You answer will save you only, if it is true. "His sword moved away from the man's neck to his side. It had better not be one of his generals or guards, if it was they would pay with their lives.  
  
Looking to her shocked husband, who was overwhelmed with anger to say anything, she looked away from him in shame.  
  
"The man that tasted of me was your brother, Sapphire. " The words moved out of her mouth smoothly to see his reaction. Disbelief come across his face, he walked swiftly over to her a slapped her hard across her face. "You are a lair and you will be punished for that."  
  
"You have a very lovely wife, for someone so badly mutt led. I would take her to my bed, but I don't want to sleep with a hoer." Prince Diamond let her clothes drop from her body and signaled the guard to leave. As, the guard lefts he eyed the girl and licked his lips, intending on have her for his own pleasures later.  
  
. When, the man was gone the girl stood there covering up her body with her torn dress. Tasting the sweet wine once more Diamond walked over to the man and looked at him, to think he was once king of Nemesis and the naked hoer was his wife. Her beauty was said to equal that of the Neo Queen Serenity, but to him it didn't.  
  
After defeating him he tortured the ex - king with all of his devices he had in his dungeon. But, the man's will was strong so her took the man's legs from his body and let the tigers feed on his meat.  
  
"You really must think me a fool to let you walk around here alive. No. And, give you the pleasure to not see your wife stripped of her dignity and honor. Please that would be the best part of seeing you die after her. Or, let her see you die then have her as a slave and kill her slowly? With would be better for you." He looked at the man and waited for an answer.  
  
Blood escaped his mouth as he tried to speak, but his jaw had been broken in his last attack. And, when you tried to speak he groaned in pain. He looked at his wife with love and hope that everything would work out.  
  
"I am sorry that I forget your jaw was broken, so that means your wife will be my slave for life or until I get tied of her. And, you my friend will die by the tigers that have come to crave your flesh. The complete joy of seeing this man tortured was too much for the angel, she turned away running, as the screams grow. When, they had died down, she knows that he was not as sweet as he seemed to be. It was almost like he had no soul at all.  
  
Flashback   
  
The memory of that night lived with her forever. She dreamed of that man and the way that he was treated. Ever since, then when she walked by that hall and heard the screams of people, her pace increased.  
  
"You have made one mistake that will cause you your freedom to walk around freely my dear." She walked backward, to get away from his gaze, but backed into a wall.  
  
Looking out toward the only light to fall on the room, the moon, he looked at the planet with such a passion that it haunted her thoughts at times. Even, when the screams of his enemies were heard all around the castle, he would drink his wine and smile no matter what. Turning around he finally speak to her, she saw his smile change to anger. He still looked at the moon, but another emotion took over as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Tell me angel of mine, why does the moon shine so brightly upon you, but it doesn't do the same at my feet." He looked down at her, so that she would see the full emotion in his eyes. "You are just like me a child with no future and no past. At times, wishing to be stroke down and never live again, but forever you are awakened. Feeling pain over and over, even when happiness is in your ice cold heart." He come closes as he could so that there bodies touched. Fear covered her face and she tried to back away, but the wall stopped her. He smiled. Taking her hair in his hands, he felt the strands one by one hoping to understand why it was so shiny, yet so dull in texture.  
  
His quest for answers was interrupted by the footsteps of a young man. Never coming into the light, afraid his master's rage.  
  
The prince never stopped his interest in her hair he only called the man to his attention.  
  
"Has the lovely wife of the former king, been taken to my chambers as I wished? Or, did you have to break her pretty young neck?" He took the angels face and turned it toward his. "You my sweet have caused me no problems, so didn't be scared. I will always protect you." He tools his hands away from her body and stepped away.  
  
As, he walked toward the dark figure, she felt something over take her body, a feeling that she never wanted to feel for any man, only the man in her memories. Love. 


End file.
